


believe in anything you're saying

by marktuna



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, mark is a sad boy, markson if u squint, mostly angst, the sad highschool au no one wanted, this is also really cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17470607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuna/pseuds/marktuna
Summary: "Our love has gone coldYou're intertwining your soul with somebody else."Mark notices things are off between him and Jinyoung, but he's reluctant to face it head on.In the end, they were destined to fail.





	believe in anything you're saying

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first fic on here after taking a long break of 4+ years of writing. Its been a thought that i've been wanting to write for a while now and this is my first time writing for got7 as well. the summary is lame and this is rushed and im sure there are many grammar and spelling mistakes and i apologize. thank you for clicking on here and hopefully you found this decent. im sorry for the angst. and this is inspired by the song somebody else by the 1975 (title taken from one of the lyrics)

01.  
“Did you know Jinyoung is dating someone else now?”

“Good for him.” The blonde doesn’t spare a glance at his Thai friend and continues his attack on the characters in front of him.

“It’s Jaebum.” Bambam chances a cautious glance at his friend forgetting the game all together.

“Good for them.” Mark abandons the controller on the floor as his character is shot.

02.  
September greets the morning. August is coming to a close and so is the summer sun. Short shorts and sleeveless tops are replaced by loose cardigans and dark washed demin. The beginning of a new school year opens its doors as Mark enters his Senior year. Various banners and poster announcing school clubs, homecoming, and upcoming games are littering the walls. Students rush towards the office to receive their time tables are brushing past Mark, but he pays them no attention. He makes his way to the specific spot between the library and cafeteria where he knows Jinyoung is there waiting for him, like he always has been for the past two years. Smiling brightly at Mark, stands Jinyoung, eye crinkles and all, waving at him with Mark’s time table in hand. Dressed warmly with a scarf around his neck, Jinyoung embraces Mark in greeting.

“Looks like senior year will be a breeze for you.” Jinyoung jokes as he hands Mark his class schedule.

“Everything is a breeze with you by my side.” Mark responds ears turning red at his cheesiness, but turning to his boyfriend to shower him in small pecks across his cheeks successfully making the younger blush.

“Gross, can’t we minimize the love and affection, its too early for this.” BamBam loudly explains dragging, the now Sophomore, Yugyeom towards the couple. “I say we take advantage of Mark’s seniority and sit in the senior table during lunch.”

The couple hardly acknowledge their friend’s antics as they stare lovingly at each other.

03.  
Early on in the week of the first semester, Mark introduces Jinyoung and his friends to Jaebum, who share the same English class. Instantly Jaebum was well received amongst Mark’s friends making instant connections with all of them including Jinyoung unsurprisingly given that they share the same taste in music and classical literature. At the time, Mark wasn’t aware of the spark between Jinyoung and Jaebum that ignited during that first meeting.

04.  
“We should invite Jaebum out with us after the game.” Jinyoung suggested to his boyfriend as they sit on the cold metal bleachers on a frosty October night. They had decided to attend the first game of the season in support of their friend Youngjae who was in the marching band. Typically, after games the group of friends would gather at the local diner for congratulatory dinner in order to celebrate Youngjae’s band performance. Mark didn’t really pay much attention to Jinyoung’s suggestion, mostly thinking Jinyoung didn’t want to exclude the newest addition to their friend circle.

“Sure that sounds great.” Mark cheerily said and if he saw Jinyoung’s eyes sparkle and his smile widen just a tad more, he didn’t think it strange.

05.  
It was the beginning of November when Mark started to notice Jinyoung’s absence. Most of the time, the boy preferred to eat his lunch in the library claiming he preferred the quiet atmosphere for studying. He had been stressing for his upcoming exams. This really wasn’t odd behavior from the younger, but Mark was missing his boyfriend more and more.

“Have you guys seen Jinyoung lately?” He asked to his friends during lunch. The three younger boys glanced at each other giving the elder different variation of a shrug.

“I heard that he was having lunch today with Jaebum in the library.” Youngjae supplied cautiously. Mark couldn’t detect the wariness in his friend’s voice rather he took out his phone deciding on sending his boyfriend a text.

_to: jinyoungie <3_   
_miss you :p join me for lunch? **12:25pm**_

_to: mark <3_   
_miss you too but can’t need to study for an exam. **12:26pm**_   
_with jaebum don’t worry too much **12:26pm**_

_to: jinyoungie <3_   
_see you after school? **12:27pm**_

_to: mark <3_   
_sure (: **12:35pm**_

_to: jinyoungie <3_   
_love you, jinyoungie <3 read **12:36pm**_

If Mark was hurt by the lack of response, he didn’t show it.

06.  
It was after Youngjae’s band competition in mid November when he noticed something was off with Jinyoung.

“Do you want to come over to my place after dinner and watch a movie? it’s been a while since it was just us two.” Mark suggested to the younger quietly so the others wouldn’t hear. Jinyoung shivered at the proximity stepping away the tiniest bit from the blonde. Mark didn’t notice opting to shrug off his jacket and drape across Jinyoung’s shoulders figuring the younger was cold.

“Can’t.” Jinyoung simply said not really giving any further explanation. Mark furrowed his eyebrows and stood in front of Jinyoung looking him in the eye.

“We haven’t spent any time together Jinyoung. Is everything okay?” The older placed his hands on his shoulder.

“I just can’t. My mom doesn't want me out too late tonight.” He gently shoves Mark’s hands off him, but the older wasn’t going to let this go easily. He’s been patient with Jinyoung for the past weeks giving him space and time since the younger stressed about grades and college applications.

“Jinyoung, your mom knows you’re with me, she knows I don’t keep you out too late. What’s going on?” Mark insists, trying to meet the younger’s eye, but to no success. Keeping his eyes to the ground, Jinyoung responds “I promised Yugyeom I would help with his homework after this.” It was a lame excuse, he knew it and even Jinyoung knew it, but being the understanding and caring person Mark was, he let it go.

“Next time?” Mark sounded so hopeful it pained Jinyoung to hear.

“Sure.” Jinyoung gave the older a strained smile. Mark let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. He noticed the distant stare in Jinyoung’s eye, but he refused to listen to the gnawing ache in his chest. Instead he grabbed Jinyoung’s hand tightly and joined the rest of their friends on their way to their usual diner.

Mark missed the way Jaebum glanced down at their intertwined hands.

07.  
“Tell me the truth please, Youngjae.” It was during winter break when Mark finally broke down and confided all his insecurities and worries about his and Jinyoung’s distant relationship that is deteriorating with each day to his friends. Jinyoung was away vacationing with family for the holidays, but the younger hardly messaged him. One day Mark brought up the lack of communication, but Jinyoung had blamed it on the terrible reception. Mark had accepted the excuse. He had to accept it.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say hyung.” Youngjae chewed on his lip, worrying it between his teeth.

“Tell me how to fix this.” Mark mumbled lowly, hurt and worry evident in his voice. Youngjae let out a small sigh weighing out his response on his tongue.

_“Don’t trust Jaebum hyung”_

08.  
Sticking to Youngjae’s advice, when classes resumed, Mark made it his mission to become more active in Jinyoung’s life and joined the younger during his lunches in the library. At first, Jinyoung was a little reluctant, insisting that the older would get bored and would much rather prefer spending time with the other boys, but Mark had insisted. Unsurprised, Mark noticed that Jaebum was there waiting for Jinyoung, only he didn’t have any school supplies out and chose to sit in a small table for two. A little hesitant, the three chose to sit in a bigger table with Mark separating the pair by sitting between them. There wasn’t much of a conversation opting to distract themselves with their phones, Mark noticed the tension that hung over the table. Neither Jaebum nor Jinyoung wanting to break their gazes from their phone. Mark tried to ignore the awkward tension clouding the three of them. After that awkward lunch, Jinyoung decided that he was done with studying and wanted to join the rest of their friends for lunch from now on.

Mark was relieved.

09.  
Mark’s relief was short lived when Jinyoung stopped showing up after school with lame excuses like extra tutoring, joining new clubs, taking advantage of the empty library. Mark accepted all the excuses and walked home alone staring at his blank phone that lacked a response from Jinyoung.

_to: jinyoungie <3_  
 _get home safe. i miss you._ **read 3:05pm**

10.  
It was a Saturday night in February that found Mark in Yugyeom’s bedroom pleading for help. The three youngest were at a loss for words.

“We’re not sure what’s going on hyung.” Yugyeom timidly spoke up. The blonde glared at the younger boys, tears welling up in his eyes.

“I know you guys know something, please just tell me I need to know.” Mark’s voice cracked near the end barely able to contain the tears from breaking free from their confines.

Not being able to stand the broken sight of his older friend, Bambam lets out a frustrated sigh and said, _“Talk to Jinyoung, I’m sure he has a lot to say.”_

11.  
That Monday after school, Mark decided to confront Jinyoung. A looming darkness clouded Mark all throughout the school day. _Am I overreacting? Am I seeing things wrong?_ Questions plagued his train of thought that when the last bell rang dismissing all the students, he stayed glued to his desk hesitant to disturb the silence, afraid to make a move. A notification from his phone brought him out of his thoughts.

_to: mark_  
 _waiting in front of the school. hurry its cold >.<_ **3:00pm**

Mark smiled down at his phone bitterly. It was a simple text, but it meant the world to Mark. It was a long lost feeling of nostalgia, of how they _used_ to be, of how Mark _wanted_ it to be.

Gathering his belonging, Mark also gathered the courage to meet Jinyoung in the front steps of their school’s entrance. Mark saw Jinyoung standing near the gates of the school. It was a surprisingly sunny day but the air was chilly, cold enough for a warm jacket and scarf like the one Jinyoung had around his neck. Approaching the younger, Mark wasn’t able to gather enough courage for a genuine smile. Jinyoung didn’t bother to smile at all.

“Jinyoung-“

“I’m s-“

They started at the same time. Jinyoung looked up and met Mark’s watery gaze. Holding his gaze, Mark forgot everything he wanted to say. He didn’t want to come off as pathetic, but he couldn't help it.

“Are we breaking up?” Mark let out a sob disguised as a small chuckle. The younger of the two looked taken aback by the eldest’s question, but didn’t miss the opportunity to solidify the answer that Mark had already known was coming deep down, but was too hopeful, too determined to accept the reality.

“I’m sorry.” Jinyoung said lamely. There wasn’t really anything either of them can say after the apology. Although Mark had accepted this outcome, he was still curious as to why their relationship had ended up this way.

“Why?” The blonde held his composure pretty well keeping the tears to a minimum. He didn’t want to show Jinyoung how truly broken he was. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth, Jinyoung finally mustered up the courage to respond.

“I’m not in love with you anymore. Mark, I’m sorry.” Surprising the both of them, the youngest of the two let out a sob wiping furiously at the tears that were coming down.

“Is it _somebody else_?” The oldest asked bravely, but too afraid of the answer to come even though it stared him in the face for months now.

“No, no it’s not anyone else. I just don’t feel the same way about you anymore.” If Mark detected lies coming through the younger’s teeth, he didn’t say anything. He’d rather _accept_ Jinyoung’s words just as he’s been doing. He’d rather deceive his own heart and minimize the wounds by listening to Jinyoung’s lies. He _needed_ to believe hm.

“I guess it’s over then.” Mark lets out another small chuckle but there was nothing humorous about the situation at all. Jinyoung gives a small nod and begins to walk away before he’s stopped.

“That’s my jacket.” Mark says lamely, needing an excuse to stare at the youngest one last time.

“Oh.” The dark haired boy shrugs it off and hands it to the elder. Without another exchange of words the two part ways.

12.  
The rest of the school year passes by in a blur. Jinyoung and Jaebum do not join the others for lunch anymore, as expected. It also solidifies the suspicions that he's been too foolish to confront, but selfishly pushes aside in order to keep the pain in his heart somewhat at bay. They still go to the diner after Youngjae’s competitions, minus the two. Prom passes which Mark decides to skip, because “ _who needs to attend lame school dances anyway_.” In the end the younger boys ditch prom in order to cheer their hyung up by renting movies and binge eating pizza. Graduation dawns on Mark sooner than he expected and it was the biggest weight off his shoulders. Although he will miss his friends, he was happy to start a new chapter of his life.  
He spent his summer dividing his time amongst Yugyeom, Bambam, and Youngjae before he left for college mainly gaming, skating, or packing. It was is one of his gaming nights with Bambam that the Thai boy announced that Jaebum and Jinyoung had finally gotten together. It was a bitter feeling for the blonde, it still hurt, but it’s getting better as the summer sun guides him forward.

As summer comes to a close, Mark says his goodbyes to his friends and promises of frequent visits linger in the air in the most pleasant way.

13.  
September greets the morning. August is coming to a close and so is the summer sun. Short shorts and sleeveless tops are replaced by loose cardigans and dark washed demin. The beginning of a new chapter opens its doors as Mark begins his first year of university. Students rush through campus finding their way to their dorms, classes, or the campus store, but Mark pays them no attention on this rainy September day. He makes his way towards his new dorm when he notices a boy trying to hide away from the incoming rain by holding up his backpack as a poor shield. Pitying the male, Mark shrugs off his jacket and uses it to cover him and the stranger up.

“Thanks, you have no idea how stressful its been to find my dorm in this rain.” Mark looks down at the shorter male noticing how cutely his eye crinkle up and how wide and bright his smile is. The blondes heart picks up a bit and figures he should respond unless he wants to look like a creep.

“I’m trying to find my dorm too. I’m Mark by the way.” The blonde states shyly watching the way the stranger’s smile widens even more.

“I’m Jackson.” The boy says extending his now free hand towards Mark in an attempt for a hand shake. Feeling the warmth of the shorter man’s hand Mark blushes. If Mark’s heart feels like it’s going to beat out of his chest, he doesn’t acknowledge it, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments are appreciated.


End file.
